


Anything But

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryoma helps Minerva with a few of her brother-issues.





	Anything But

**Author's Note:**

> From a failed attempt (alas!) at luxken27's summer mini challenge-- 'different'.

Minerva kept calling him 'brother' and Ryoma was fairly sure that he liked it. He liked it more than he ever thought he could admit, even to Minerva when she was whispering it in his ear and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. More than once, it had been that last little bit that pushed him over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm. 

Ryoma knew it had come from their talks about their families, and from little nudges and and playful banter while practicing together. He was anything but the perfect prince and model brother if this was how he felt about the newest little sister in his care... If this was how he treated her. 

Though he was taking very good care of her, at least. He had her how she liked to be taken, on her knees in his tent, bottom in the air and legs spread so he could thrust deep and hard. Each movement pulled a little moan from her, though Ryoma knew that wasn't quite enough. Minerva liked when he reached to rub her clit in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts and he happily gave her that. He liked how she was often wet enough to drip down over his fingers as he coaxed her own climax from her and how she tightened around him as she came. 

This time she pushed back against him, rubbed herself against his fingers as much as he touched her. She was using his body as much as anything and Ryoma nearly paused to see what else she'd do. But he was too close himself, too worked up and he came when she did with a few hard thrusts and a low groan even as she rocked against his hand. 

Ryoma felt oddly disappointed even as he settled beside her and then shifted to pull Minerva half on top of him. Smiling, she kissed him. But still, it wasn't there. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as she settled again. 

Maybe he needed to say it, this time. It would be different; Ryoma hadn't uttered 'sister' at a moment like this. Maybe... 

"Are you warm enough, sister?" he questioned. 

Minerva froze for the briefest of moments before shifting against him and then giving him a long, fierce kiss. 

"Hot," she replied. "If you're cold, brother, I'll warm you up." 

Ryoma swallowed hard. 

"Yes. Please."


End file.
